


Ablaze

by aerithio



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: M/M, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerithio/pseuds/aerithio
Summary: This short piece is set between chapter 8 and 9 of Traitor's Moon (3rd book in the Nightrunner series) and contains a sex scene that wasn't written. All these implications with "had made good use of [a proper bed]" drove me crazy, so I wanted to write an explicit scene. As it would feel kind of strange to write it "really dirty", I tried to describe the actions without going into too much detail. Wanted at least the need and want displayed. 
And this is the first "smutty" piece I've ever written (after a longer hiatus on writing), so sorry if it was written poorly. I'll try to get better! Hope you still have some "fun" with it nonetheless. 
Oh, and thanks to doorfighter for recommending this series to me! Loving it to death! Finished the first three books and the next are going to follow :)
PS: I might someday make adjustments or try my hands on a different smutty piece ;) Until then, luck in the shadows - and in the light! :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doorfighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorfighter/gifts).



Carefully tucking away Adzriel’s letter under his breeches, Seregil let his gaze wander over the beautiful moon garden court once more before retiring to his quarters. The night was a quiet one, adding to his solitude even more.

All this time he had thought that he had forgotten, no he had forced himself to forget. That day when he had been sent away, he knew that eventually he’d have to forsake his home, his people, as they would burn him with hatred, douse him in revulsion as soon as they’d lay eyes on him. His crime - after all - had been a severe one. Still he could not deny that a part of him had hoped to find at least a bit of warmth in those so familiar lands and maybe a speck of joy in the eyes of his kin if they were to recognize him. But even Riagil had treated him coldly in front of everyone else. He didn’t dare thinking about what kind of welcome awaited him elsewhere.

Seregil was still deep in thought as he slipped in through the door and quietly closed it behind him. A sigh escaped his lips. This pool of sorrow would swallow him whole if he allowed it to. Therefore, shaking his head to get rid of those somber thoughts, he slowly started undressing himself, getting ready for a restless night.

It wasn’t until he laid eyes on his lover that his mind could finally lay his dark thoughts to rest – at least for a little while. A smile spread on Seregil’s face as he let his gaze wander over the youth’s body. The soft hair spread on the pillow like a sea of gold, a relaxed expression on his beloved’s handsome face which told of more pleasant days than this very one had been. Just a moment ago, he had been weary, ready to join his talí in slumber as soon as he had entered the chamber, but now, he couldn’t resist the urge dwelling up inside of him. Hot and raw desire rose and settled beneath his legs before he dived under the sheets to cover his lover’s back with gentle kisses.

“Seregil?”, Alec asked drowsily. Perplexed at first, he couldn’t quite determine the warmth spreading over his back. Stretching out a hand to get a hold of his partner, he slowly started to realize the other’s ragged breathing as the kisses grew stronger, fiercer. A low groan escaped his lips at the other’s display of passion. The blonde was now fully awake, fighting back the moans which were steadily growing louder. With every kiss, with every touch, he felt as if his skin was set ablaze.

“Seregil!”, he groaned, all of a sudden feeling so wanton that he grabbed hold of his lover’s cock, caressing it carefully between his moving fingers. “A-Alec…Aura Elustri…”, Seregil halted, surprised by the youth’s sudden movement yet savouring it fully. _Oh, what a way he’s come…_ he thought to himself grinning as the other pleaded “Please, I want you.” Alec was breathing heavily, trembling from lust and want which spread heat all over his body. Slumping over his beloved, Seregil had to hold tightly onto his will to not directly follow that irresistible invitation. _Calm yourself._ he commanded, trying to not give in to the look in the blonde’s eyes. Averting his gaze, he leaned a hand over the bed trying to feel out the small container he always carried for such occasions. Throwing off the lid onto the pile of clothes next to the bed, Seregil started coating one of his fingers in the fragrant oil within, his cock aching from expectation.

“Relax.”, he whispered sweetly in the ear of the other as his finger thrust slowly into his talí. Alec winced at the sudden penetration but it didn’t take long for the moans to return, even more eager and lustful now. With every additional finger slipping into his beloved, he felt his restraint weaken, his cock increasingly yearning for the warmth to be found within. Finally, when the groans had grown loud enough for the youth to be forced to stifle them with the pillow underneath, Seregil replaced his fingers with his own pulsating cock. He had been yearning so much for this that he could hardly will himself into slowly letting it glide in instead of simply pushing it into his love in one thrust.

As Seregil was finally inside Alec from tip to base, he slowly planted trembling kisses onto the pale skin. With his lips he traced the scars with a tenderness that made the one beneath him shudder in delight. “Seregil…move..”, his partner panted, grasping one hand of his, intertwining their fingers. Seregil laid his other free one on Alec’s waist as he slowly started withdrawing his member, halting just a moment in his movement. But these few seconds alone drove his lover mad enough for him to enforce his grip on the hand he had held captive. “Please!”, the youth screamed into the pillow. At the sight of this delicious outburst, the other could quell his urge no longer and in one quick thrust he pushed his member into his lover. Being rewarded with another loud moan, Seregil waited for no other invitation. The thrusts now came faster, harder and with every one of them lustful groans slipped through their parted lips. Growing louder by the minute they finally came outdone – reaching their climax in near unison.

They both collapsed on the bed, panting heavily from the exhaustive yet quite enjoyable activity. Sweat beads glistened on their smooth skin and the heat emanated from their bodies in hot waves. Their hearts were still hammering against their chests as Seregil rolled sideways to pull his lover into a gentle embrace. “Talí”, he whispered lovingly from behind, burying his nose in Alec’s golden hair. The sweat they had worked up seemed to enhance his beloved’s already endearing natural odour even more. Bathing in the warmth and scent of the other, he finally felt complete for the first time today.

“I love you.”, Alec whispered, grabbing Seregil’s arms to tighten the embrace.

“Me, too.”, his lover answered, planting a kiss on the youth’s cheek. “You are my everything, talí.”


End file.
